Hexarfia
|leader_title2 = Vice-President |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = Prime Minister |leader_name3 = |legislature = Hexarfian Parliament Assembly |upper_house = Senate Assembly |lower_house = State Representative Council |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Independence |established_date1 = 24 June 1914 |established_event2 = Expansion to Arab |established_date2 = 1 November 1929 |established_event3 = World War 2 and Occupation of Europa |established_date3 = 2 September 1945 |established_event4 = Current constitutition |established_date4 = 29 October 2016 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 269.89 million |population_estimate_rank = 4th |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = 266.67 million |population_census_year = 2014 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = $6.53 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $24185 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $4.56 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $16890 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = 0,87 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2016 |currency = Hexolaria (HX€) HXH, Euro (€) |currency_code = |time_zone = UTC +0 (Iceland, Iberia) UTC +1 (Northern Scandinavia, Italy, Croat-Slovenia) UTC +3 (Arabia) UTC +7 (Sumatra, Java, Borneo) |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = UTC +1 (Iceland, Iberia), UTC +2 (Northern Scandinavia, Italy, Croat-Slovenia) |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = DD/MM/YY |drives_on = left |cctld = .hx |iso3166code = HX |calling_code = +34 |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} Hexarfia, officially the Republic Democratic of Hexarfia (OTL: Sumatra, part of Java, part of Borneo, Sabah, Sarawak, Brunei, Singapore, Yemen, Oman, Saudi Arabia, Malta, Italy, Vatican City, San Marino, Croatia, Slovenia, Andorra, Spain, Portugal, Iceland, Northern Scandinavia) is the nation created by Hexarafi because he was boring after no one active in Future Wiki a trans-constinental sovereign nation located in part of Indonesia, Arabia, and Europe. It has population about 270 million people and is the fourth most populous territory. Hexarfian's republican form of government includes an elected legislature and president. Indonesia has 4 regions and 36 federal states, of which ten have autonomous state status. Its capital is in Bandung and most populous city is Riyadh. The country shares land borders with Indonesia (Eastern Region), United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Iraq, Jordan, Bahrain (Arabia Region), Bosnia-Herzegovina, Serbia, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, France (Mediterannean Region), Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Russia (Arctic Region). Other neighbouring countries include Malaysia, the Philippines, Australia, the Indian territory of the Andaman and Nicobar Islands (Eastern Region), Palestine not Zionist Israel, Egypt, Sudan, Iran, Eritrea, Somalia (Arabia Region), Tunisia, Morocco, British territory of Gibraltar, and Danish territory of Greenland (Mediterannean and Arctic Region). Hexarfia is also member of major economy organization G20, and also member of NATO. Hexarfia is also one of strongest nation in economy. It planned to make new organization, ??? (Organization between all Users's nations). History Main article: History of Hexarfia For history of Arabia, Mediterannean, and Arctic Region, see Wikipedia pages of history of , , , and Early History In around 2nd Century, the first Hinduism Kingdom was established in West Java by merchants from India, named ''Salakanagara. Several years after Salakanagara Kingdom broke up, the new kingdom named Tarumanegara was established. From the 7th century CE, the powerful Srivijaya naval kingdom flourished as a result of trade and the influences of Hinduism and Buddhism that were imported with it. Around the first quarter of the 10th century, the centre of the kingdom was shifted from Mataram area in Central Java to Brantas River valley in East Java. Subsequently, series of Javanese Hindu-Buddhist polities rise and fall, from Kahuripan kingdom ruled by Airlangga to Kadiri and Singhasari. In West Java, Sunda Kingdom was re-established circa 1030 according to Sanghyang Tapak inscription. The Hindu Majapahit kingdom was founded in eastern Java in the late 13th century, and under Gajah Mada, its influence stretched over much of Indonesian Islands. Although Muslim traders first travelled through Southeast Asia early in the Islamic era, the earliest evidence of Islamised populations in Hexarfia dates to the 13th century in northern Sumatra. Other Hexarfian areas gradually adopted Islam, and it was the dominant religion in Java and Sumatra by the end of the 16th century, and it was spread to Indonesia. For the most part, Islam overlaid and mixed with existing cultural and religious influences, which shaped the predominant form of Islam in Hexarfia and Indonesia, particularly in Java. Colonial era In 16th Century, the Dutch traders were coming to Indonesian islands and then 1902, they established Dutch East India Company (VOC), who influenced in Indonesia and Hexarfia. Following bankruptcy, the VOC was formally dissolved in 1800, and the government of the Netherlands established the Dutch East Indies as a nationalised colony. Independence and Indonesian Great War In 19th Century, Indotimurese nationalists started rebellion in , the rebels quickly spreaded to , and the East Java. Following Krakatoa erruption in 1883, the rebellion was stopped for a while. But after that it began easily and nationalism was spreading to Sumatra. After some fierce battles, Indotimur was given independence in 1914, but the Dutch only recognized West Java (excluding Northern coast and Jakarta) and Sumatra. The leader of rebellion, HexarafiAsep Soemantri, was elected to be the first President of Indotimur. Only 2 years after the independence, Indotimur was not afraid to declare war on the Netherlands, it was continued in the Indonesian Great War. Allied with Indonesian nationalists, Indotimur was battling Dutch troops and formed "Satoe Indo Aliansi" (One Indos Alliance). Dutch East Indies, after pushed by the OIA, asked support from British Malaya, and then British Malaya was supporting Dutch East Indies and then declared war on Indotimur. But, Indotimur continued to fighting, although half part of Sumatra was taken. Indotimurese government sent propaganda to Kalimantan, the Celebes, Lesser Sunda Islands, and the Moluccas to fight European Imperialism together. Then, they were unite. Following this, Indotimurese troops was taken Riau Islands, Tumasik (Singapore), Johor, West Borneo, and North Borneo. Meanwhile, in the other side, the colonials was weak because the British focused on World War I. The war was ended in 1921 after Governor-General of Dutch East Indies was killed. This resulted in Treaty of Palembang, Indotimur got West Borneo, North Borneo, Riau Islands, and Singapore. But the colonials didn't want to peace with Indonesian nationalists while in treaty Indotimur can't help Indonesian nationalists anymore. Since this, in 1923, name of the nation has changed to Hexarfia. (Because me who asked to change the name) :D Expansion to Arab and Independence of Indonesia After the war, Asep Soemantri was resigned as President of Hexarfia, the Islamists Abdul Halim Ginanjar became the next president. Abdul Halim had an idea to expand to Arabia because he said to make Hexarfian Muslim easier to Hajj (prigrilmage). It was condemned by British colonial in Yemen and Oman, saying they started to threaten them. In 2027, British Empire declared war on Hexarfia. Dutch East Indies gave its support to British Empire, but they can't declare war to Hexarfia. British Empire pushed their troops from all direction, assisted by Australia and British Raj. Hexarfia responded it with build naval defenses. The battle made two cities in Sumatra, Medan and Banda Aceh, was destroyed. Following this, Hexarfia was doing counter attack to British Empire by invade Malaya. After two months battling, British Malaya was finally surrendered. Hexarfia continued attack British Burma and British Raj. Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejd, offered support to Hexarfia. Then they formed an alliance to fight British Empire. Hexarfian troops started to attack British Raj, Andaman and Nicobar Islands, Andhra Pradesh, Tamil Nadu, Kerala, Ceylon, and Maldives. All areas were taken, and Hexarfia set the invasion of Oman, with the help from Hijaz, Nejd, and local rebels, Oman fell to Hexarfia's coalition. The invasion was continued to Yemen, finally British Empire was surrender in 1929. Treaty of Muscat said that Hexarfia can take the conquered areas. Nejd and Hijaz were finally joining Hexarfia and established Arabia Region. Meanwhile, areas in South Indian Peninsula gained independence as Ceylon, Maldives, and South Indian Confederation. The British Empire was allied with Hexarfia and started friendly diplomatic ties. In 1933, Indonesian nationalists, led by Soekarno, continued its rebellion. Hexarfia's government gave the support for Indonesia. Finally, on 17 August 1935, Indonesia gained independence and Hexarfia was the first country to recognize its independence. In 1937, Mohammad Hatta was elected to be the president. World War 2 In 1939, World War II was started after Nazi Germany declared war on Poland. United Kingdom and France warned Nazi by ultimatum but Nazi was rejected, making the two declared war on Nazi. Seeing this, President Mohammad Hatta declared neutrality, although in 1940 Hexarfia was invited to join. In 1941, Japan bombed Pearl Harbour, making the US declared war on Axis. Three weeks later, Mohammad Hatta was resigned and Malik Mahmud Said became the next president. Late 1941, Japan declared war on Hexarfia, started massive invasion to Southeast Asia. Brunei and Tarakan was taken. Meanwhile in Malaya Peninsula, Hexarfian troops defended Singapore from the Japanese troops. In North Africa, Hexarfia sent troops to take over North Africa. Then Hexarfia became the lead country to invade Southern Europe. Allies liberated North Africa from Axis and set an invasion to Italy. Hexarfia also choosed their own way to liberate Iceland (also invaded by Nazi) and Norway from Nazi. The result was Hexarfia won the battle and take over Iceland, with support from US, Canada, and UK. 1943, Japanese troops conquered most of Indonesia, except its capital in Jakarta. Borneo, Singapore, and half of Sumatra was also taken. Indonesian-Hexarfian troops united and made massive movement to take back their areas. Late 1943, Sumatra, Malaya, half of Borneo, and Celebes were liberated. Meanwhile, in Mediterannean, Allied troops invaded Italy and took Sicily for a month. The invasion continued and half of Italy was taken. Prime Minister Benito Mussolini was exiled after Rome was taken after the fierce battle. In North Sea and Scandinavia, Norway was liberated and Finland kept fighting although they lose northern part to Hexarfia. In 1944, Soviet troops were doing massive invasion to Germany, Finland was surrendered to Soviet Union and Hexarfia. Meanwhile in the West, Allied troops started liberation from the West. In Asia, Japanese were pushed out, include in Southeast Asia. Japan finally "left" Indonesian Archipelago in May 1944. In Southern Europe, Italy finally was surrendered to Allied. After that, Hexarfia was not giving great contributions any more, they still help allied, but only some minor supports. Finally, April 1945, Nazi dissolved and then in September after nuked twice, Japan was the last country to surrender. After that, many treaties were held, Hexarfia after the war annexed Italy, Iceland, and Northern Scandinavia. Iberian War After World War II has ended, there was still fascist nation remaining, Spain. Tensions between Hexarfia and Francoist Spain was increased, after President of Hexarfia, Malik Mahmud Said said something that quip Franco. Franco was angry. Then 4 days later, in Hexarfia's naval training, Spanish ship launched a minor attack to Hexarfian ship, and it was destroyed. Mahmud Said condemned this. After 2 weeks, 26 July 1947, Spain officially declared war on Hexarfia. Spanish troops launched an invasion to Sardinia. Hexarfia's ally, United Kingdom then warned Spain to stay away from Hexarfia, Spain ignored that, and UK declared war on Spain. Seeing that, Spain then declared war on the one of UK's ally, Portugal. Hexarfia was still passive in the war, meanwhile Spain focused on UK and Portugal. Spain quickly took Gibraltar, and 3 weeks later, Portugal was surrender. UK told Hexarfia to be more active in this war, so Hexarfia did that. France started to intervene. The coalition became strong after France joined the war in Hexarfia's side. Hexarfia attacked Barcelona, Mallorca, and Valencia. Meanwhile, France attacked from Southeast and North, and UK attacked from Northwest. Spain was pushed by the Coalition. 'MURICA FUCK YEAH! The US and Vodka Commie Land Soviet Union began to intervening. Finally, the US declared war on Spain (Oh, yeah, we love war!). They began naval invasion to Portugal. Spain became so weak. They lose much areas, and key cities (Barcelona, Å Coruna, Bilbao, Sevilla). After 2 months, they reached Madrid. Spain was finally losing Madrid, and 2 days later, Franco was killed, making the Coalition won the war. In the first, Spain would be divided into 4 occupation zones, but all nations decided to give all areas, including Portugal to Hexarfia. (Will edit later) I hope you guys create your nation too! Category:Hexarfia Category:Official nations Category:User's nations Category:ASB Category:Countries